The present invention relates generally to programmable gate array systems, and more particularly to a system for programmable gate array with active pixel sensor.
CMOS image sensors are used in a variety of applications such as optical mice, to PC cameras, to security cameras. CMOS image sensors have become an important alternative to CCD's. CMOS image sensors have proven their ability to supplant CCD technology with lower cost and lower power consumption.
In many applications, the image captured by the image sensor is not simply an output for viewing. Instead, the image sensor data is used for other purposes, such as to detect movement for an optical mouse or to detect movement of objects. As one example, image sensors used in toys or machine vision devices are often used to detect movement. The image sensors also are often used to identify shapes or objects in the image field.
For these applications, significant signal processing on the images must be performed. Typically, the signal processing is performed on a separate chip by a conventional digital signal processor, a microprocessor, or other logic device, such as a field programmable gate array (FPGA) or programmable logic device (PLD).
However, the use of additional chips for signal processing is expensive. For example, a large FPGA with millions of gates may be too expensive per unit for a viable product. For pattern recognition applications, it is not necessary to use a large FPGA. Moreover, smaller gate count FPGA's are not readily available. Therefore, a standard high processing power FPGA is used, with much of the processing power of the FPGA wasted. Products must carry the burden of multiple integrated circuits that consume board space and power.
Many consumer electronic products are enabled for optical capabilities. There are cameras in cellular telephones, optical computer peripherals, such as scanners and the mouse, optical security devices and optics are becoming commonplace in automobiles. Many other applications are possible if the financial threshold, for development and manufacture, was reduced.
Thus, a need still remains for a solution that processes optical data for different applications. In view of the expanding optical applications in consumer electronics, it is increasingly essential that answers be found to these problems. In view of the ever-increasing need to save costs and improve efficiencies, it is more and more critical that answers be found to these problems.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art.